


Metamorphosis

by odessasbluecoat



Category: Into the Badlands (TV)
Genre: F/F, we deserved to see more of their scenes okay thanks for coming to my ted talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:24:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15045923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odessasbluecoat/pseuds/odessasbluecoat
Summary: hello so I know we're all desperate for more Tildessa content so I've decided to start a little somethingfeaturing some scenes I wish they'd shown us on the show!!lemme know what you think :)I'm also still accepting prompts! pls send them via tumblr - rogueodessa -  XXalso keep in mind English is not my first language! :))





	1. Caterpillar

Tilda absolutely hated this area. The streets were filled with darkness, dirt, and a lingering feeling of uneasiness. Some of the Butterflies, who acted as spies, had told Tilda about this place where girls were being held as Dolls against their will. It made Tilda feel sick in her stomach.

Tilda and two of the Butterflies were out to investigate some more. They were told, by the Widow, not to engage with anyone before they knew exactly what they were dealing with. As much as Tilda wanted to kill everyone there and save the girls, she knew they had to be very careful.

When they arrived at the dark, (it was like the entire building was covered in oil), abandoned looking building, Tilda signed to the two girls to split up. They nodded and went opposite ways.

Tilda looked up and saw two balconies about 5 metres above the ground. If she climbed up the drainpipe she'd be able to make it without too much trouble... She looked around to make sure nobody was looking, it was surprisingly quiet this morning, and she readied herself to climb. It was cold and when her hands touched the cold material of the drainpipe she could feel them turning into ice. She swiftly made her way to the balcony on the left. Tilda lifted herself up on the balustrade and slowly let herself land on the floor.

There was a door, which was blocked, and two windows, one of which was open just a crack. Light was shimmering through the small opening. Tilda opened it carefully, trying to make no sound. When there was enough space to poke her head inside she could see a girl in the room, lying on a bed with her eyes closed.

Tilda fully opened the window and stepped inside. The room was small, the bed was occupying most of the space and there was only one small cabinet on the other side of the room. Tilda looked at the girl, to make sure she was indeed asleep. She looked young, about her own age. Tilda shivered, she knew very well she could've been here instead in this very room. She pushed the thought away and turned around towards the door.

Tilda was about to reach out for the door handle when there suddenly was a hand covering her mouth. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" The girl whispered, demandingly, from behind her.

It took Tilda a second to get over the shock. Tilda raised her empty hands to show her she wasn't holding any weapons. The other girl removed her hand from her mouth, walked passed her to block the door and turned around to face her.

So, she hadn't been asleep after all.

The taller girl's hair was a mess and she was wearing what seemed like a lot of experimental make up, but she looked pretty. And angry, very angry.

"If you're here to cause trouble, you better leave." She crossed her arms and looked Tilda over.

Tilda opened her mouth before she even knew what to say.

"I- I'm here to help."

The other girl's expression turned a little bit softer.

"How?"

"Who are you?" She asked her, exhausted.

"Tilda. I'm The Widow's Regent. I'm trying to find a way to get you out of here. All of you."

She didn't look very impressed.

"What? By yourself?" She looked confused and full of disbelief.

Before Tilda could reply, they heard somebody walking down the hall. Tilda was pushed behind the door exactly when it opened.

"Why aren't you ready yet?" A male voice asked from the door opening.

"I will be." She said, holding onto the door, trying to act natural.

"Better be." The man mumbled but sounded threatening. He walked away and the girl closed the door quickly.She sighed and looked at Tilda. Her expression said enough.

"How many of you are here?" Tilda asked her softly.

"There's eight of us."Tilda nodded and seemed to be deep in thought.

"And how many of them?" She put emphasis on "them" and looked at the door the man had just disappeared from.

"About five. And there are always Clippers on the streets." The taller girl looked through the window with a grim expression. "Those assholes." She added harshly, pressing her nails in the palm of her hand.

"The Clippers?" Tilda looked up at her, curiously.

"There's this group that visits us every so often." She paused and looked away. "They're disgusting. I wish I could do something to protect the others from them." She looked at Tilda with a sad but determined expression on her face. " And protect myself."

Tilda had never seen such expressive eyes before. Her mind was blank for a bit and all she could do was stare until she remembered what was going on.

"I can help. WE can help." She took a step forward. "Two of my people are walking through this building as we speak. We can come back with more. We just need a plan first." Tilda whispered with a small smile on her face.

"Really?" The girl looked hopeful.

Tilda nodded. In this moment she knew she'd do anything to get this girl out of this terrible situation.

"I promise." Tilda whispered, sincerely.

This made her smile. Maybe she'd already lost hope of ever getting out of here. And now she could carefully think of a brighter future.

Tilda knew it was almost time to leave. She and the two Butterflies were going to meet up in the small forest nearby.

She turned around to look through the window. There still weren't many people on the streets on this cold early morning.

"I have to go." Tilda turned around to face the girl again. "But I'll be back soon."

"Be careful." She whispered in reply and Tilda looked at her for a second, with a soft smile, before turning around.

Tilda climbed through the window again but just as she was about to close it, a hand blocked it.

"Oh, and Tilda? I'm Odessa." She smirked at her and closed the window and curtain.

Tilda just stared at the dark blue coloured curtain for a second.

_Odessa..._


	2. Chrysalis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tilda and her Butterflies are going back to save the girls at the Oil Refinery. That's the mission. But she also really just wants to see Odessa again.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it! Lemme know what you think?  
> And feel free to send me ideas/prompts via tumblr! - rogueodessa - :) 
> 
> have a lovely weekend x

Tilda had been aching to go back. Every second that passed, she felt like she should be doing so much more, but she couldn't, yet. She clenched her hand into a fist and forced herself not to jump out of the truck and just run to her destination. They were on their way back to the Oil Refinery. Nine of them, including Tilda. This time with a plan. It was even earlier than it was on the previous mission. It should be the perfect time for an ambush. Tilda released a sharp breath when they rounded the corner about 20 meters from their final destination. It was a good place to ditch the truck. Remote, hidden, and close enough in case they need to get away soon. Tilda turned around and looked through the window to see the other trucks following them. They brought enough vehicles to take all of the girls to safety.

As soon as the truck came to a halt, Tilda opened the door and stepped outside. She immediately shuddered, both from the cold and the adrenaline, and covered her head with the hood attached to her coat. She made her way towards the dark building. Mist covered the empty street, the street that was so lively at night. There was nobody in sight and there were no lights on in any of the buildings. _Perfect._ When they reached the building, Tilda raised her hand and signalled to the girls behind her to spread out. Tilda looked up to the balcony and took a deep breath. It was time.

Once she reached the balcony, Tilda realized that the window was closed this time. Shit. The blue curtain was half open, allowing Tilda to take a peek. There was a small light coming from the room. The lamp was standing on a small table next to a chair. Tilda squinted with her eyes and noticed a figure sitting in the chair. _Odessa._ Tilda gently knocked on the glass, just loud enough for Odessa to hear her and she suddenly sat upright, as if she'd been sleeping. Odessa blinked with her eyes a few times but suddenly froze when she realized a strange sound had woken her. However, she relaxed immediately once she saw Tilda looking back at her through the glass. Her face lit up at the sight of her and it made Tilda feel things she was unfamiliar with. Odessa quietly approached the window and tried to open it without making any sounds.

"Hey." Odessa said softly, once she succeeded to open the window. She helped Tilda climb through the opening and closed it again behind her, blocking the chilly air from coming inside.

"I was wondering when you'd come back." Odessa turned around to look at her.

"I came back with some backup. You're getting out today." Tilda said without any hint of doubt in her voice and Odessa's eyes twinkled with hope.

Tilda looked her over. "How are you?"

Odessa looked even more tired than before. Her makeup seemed messier too. And the bruises...The bruises on her neck made Tilda want to slam her fist into the nearest wall. But instead, she bit her lip and pressed her nails into her own hand.

Odessa shrugged in response.

"I'm ready to get out of this place."

Tilda nodded, feeling more determined than ever before.

"I promise." She said sincerely. "But I'll need your help keeping the other girls safe and calm. Could you do that for me?" Tilda asked her quietly and Odessa nodded in reply.

"Leave that to me."

Tilda looked at her and was in awe of her strength. She must’ve been through so much..

 Suddenly, they were startled by a loud yell. Tilda grabbed her dagger and ninja star and stepped in front of Odessa.

"Stay behind me." She whispered to Odessa as they approached the door. The sounds of clashing metal and screams seemed to have woken up the entire building. They could hear people running up and down the stairs and footsteps everywhere. Suddenly, the door was thrown open and a man wearing a red Clipper outfit entered with a drawn sword. There was blood on his face and he was definitely looking for more. But this time it would be his own blood, Tilda thought as she threw her ninja star right into his neck. His body fell limp onto the ground and Odessa stared at it with wide eyes.

"You okay?" Tilda asked her carefully.

Odessa nodded as her brain struggled to register what the hell just happened.

Tilda wondered if she’d ever seen this kind of violence before.

And then suddenly, everything seemed to be happening at once. Tilda heard someone running up to them from behind her, but before she could react, Odessa pushed her aside and hastily grabbed something she’d hidden under the elastic of her pants. _A brush..?_ With one swift movement she removed the top from the brush, revealing a makeshift shiv, and stabbed the attacker just under his chin. He collapsed onto the ground and so did the small weapon Odessa was holding. She stared at her bloody hands in shock and tried to wipe them clean on the fabric of her shirt. She took a deep breath and looked up to see Tilda staring at her with an unreadable expression on her face. _Was it awe? Was it complete terror? Or something else? Who knows. Odessa didn’t._

“You’re not the only one who came prepared.” Odessa said smugly, but her heart was pounding unhealthily fast. Tilda wasn’t able to form a correct English sentence at that moment so she didn’t say anything and just stared at her.

Odessa leaned over to grab her shiv, but Tilda stopped her with a hand on her arm.

“Take this.” She said as she handed Odessa her dagger. Odessa nodded gratefully, lingered for a moment, and exited the room in search of the other girls. Tilda took a deep breath and tried to clear her mind. She had a job to do. Tilda held her ninja star tightly and left the room.

It was a complete chaos in the building. Bodies and blood everywhere. Tilda saw a Butterfly killing a Clipper with a swift strike on the neck and she nodded her head in approval. The Butterflies outmatched the Clippers and they knew it. Soon, most of the remaining Clippers decided to flee the building. _Good choice_ , Tilda thought. She looked around the room she was currently in, which probably served as some common room before, and wondered where Odessa was.

“Have you seen where the Dolls went?” Tilda asked one of the girls.

“I think I saw them going upstairs.” A blonde Butterfly, Macy, replied as she retrieved her sword.

Tilda approached the stairs with a racing heart. She hoped they’d been able to find a good hiding spot. They had to be okay. _She_ had to be okay. Tilda ran the last two flights of stairs which seemed to be leading to some kind of old attic. She opened the creaking door which seemed like it could fall apart any second and was immediately met with a dagger to her throat. _Odessa._

“Tilda?” Odessa said surprised and removed the dagger right away.

“It’s over.” Tilda said  with a smile on her face. She could see the relief on Odessa’s face when she smiled back at her. Odessa let out a sharp breath and bit her lip, trying to keep her emotions in check.

“Thank you so much.” Odessa whispered breathlessly and held onto Tilda’s wrist.

“Is it safe now?” Another girl in the room asked and Odessa let go of Tilda’s wrist like she’d forgotten they weren’t the only people in the room. Odessa turned around to face the others and nodded with a genuine smile on her face.

“Yes. We can take you to a safe place with food and shelter. You can stay there for as long as you want until you decide what you want to do next.” Tilda explained and looked at each one of the girls in the room until her gaze landed on Odessa again.

_Boy, did she hope Odessa would decide to join the Butterflies._


End file.
